I am Italy
by flippednique
Summary: When Veniciano disappears, Romano doesn't know what to do with himself. The pitying looks were becoming one with the ones that reminded him that he was not who they wanted to be here. Well boo for them, he was Italy now whether they liked it or not. Dark!Romano.
1. Human

No one had ever seen a nation disappear before. Granted no one's ever wanted another nation to disappear and the times they died… no, ceased to exist, were hardly times that warranted audiences. In battle. Always. Always in battle and in the midst of all those _humans_ you could never tell when it was a country that had fallen. What was the difference between the personification and one of its people? They blended in so well after all.

_"F-Fratello? D-Do you think Holy Roman Empire would g-get mad if instead of waiting… I-I came to him?"_

And maybe that was a good thing.

_"Veniciano… w-what did you…?"_

Even if they were simply embodied personifications of their countries, they could still feel… oh how they could feel. A plethora of emotions were doing a great number on the Southern half of Italy. Surprise. Confusion. Shock. More surprise. More confusion. More shock. Incredulity. Disbelief. Weren't those two the same thing? He couldn't tell anymore. Everything was just building up and combining, choking him, blanking his mind. Red. Red. Red.

_"I heard what boss said v-ve."_ He choked on his verbal tic. That has never, ever happened before. Veniciano smiled at him, that stupid idiotic smile and for once his eyes were actually open. Deep chocolate brown stared up at him with what they always did; adoration. _"I knew what you w-would do."_

_"I-Idiot." _Romano couldn't move. His mind refused to wrap itself around what he was refusing to believe he was seeing. There was so much blood. "_Y-You are such… such an idiot!"_

_"Ti amo fratello. Take c-care of Italy."_

_"Bastard." _Romano was the first to not only witness a nation's death, but he was the first to find out that they didn't really disappear. _"That's what I tried to do."_

Veniciano lay in his arms, pale, cold and unmoving. It was wrong. So very wrong. He was supposed to be the happy, annoyingly bubbly one. He was supposed to force feed people pasta and convince them of world peace. He was supposed to be the one to smile all the God damn time. He was the half of Italy that saw light in the darkest shittiest parts of their country.

Untainted. Unstained of the horrors his brother had witnessed. The harsh realities that Romano had tried to keep him from his darling baby brother.

_"I swear that's what I _**tried **_to do."_

Veniciano was supposed to be the one that stayed.

"_T-Ti Amo… Ti Amo… I love you so much stupid… i-idiota! Idiota! Cazzo!"_

Romano had **failed.**

Time passed differently for a nation. Days could go by without them realizing. Years could pass without them noticing. Romano wondered for how long he had sat there, Veniciano in his arms. He refused… he couldn't believe that his brother was gone. Until his body was there, Veniciano was not gone. He couldn't be… because he was right _there_.

In his arms. He wasn't moving but… for a moment… Romano could…_ Sleeping._

Yes, Veniciano was sleeping. Just sleeping.

Until Spain came over and begged to differ.

_"Romanito? Roma? Come out come out wherever … Ro-Roma…?"_

He hoped Veniciano was having **nice dreams.**

_"Romano? Romano what happened? Are you okay?"_

Or maybe **a nightmare** would be all right too.

_"Romano? Romano answer me!"_

Then maybe… maybe Veniciano would **wake up.**

_"Romano?!"_

**Wake up. _Please._**

Spain stumbled as he entered the room, much like how Romano did when… when was it? How long… Doesn't matter. Nothing mattered.

"Roma? Look at me." Warmth. He hadn't felt that in a while. It was… cold in the room, and neither he nor Veniciano had blankets so it only made sense that they were cold too. Rough palms cupped his cheeks, forcing him to stare into concerned pools of shining emerald.

"Spain." Of course it would be him. Who else would come to Romano's home? No one. Maybe Belgium. But she was busy. Maybe Prussia. Nah, he was busy- and the bastard didn't even have a country anymore. Ha!

"You with me mi tomate?" Spain breathed out in relief. "Are you all right? I… there's so much blood! No one's seen you for days!"

Oh… days? It's… it's only been days? Really?

Romano shook his head and tried to get away from Spain. If it had only been a few days then Veniciano could definitely wake up at any time. He had to make sure that he would be what his idiotic fratello would see first! His mind ran through everything he wanted to tell Veniciano, making sure not to miss anything.

_"I love you." _He would whisper.

_"How could you do that?" _He would ask.

_"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiotidiotidiot." _Idiot.

_"It wasn't supposed to be fucking you. It was supposed to be me." _Stupidstupidstupid.

_"I have nothing to lose dammit! You on the other hand have a lot!" _

_"I'm s-sorry. I-! I-! I'm you're b-big brother! I'm supposed to do the protecting, not you!"_

And he wondered if he would cry. Would it be too much for Veniciano when he just woke up and all?

"Romano…"

The Southern half of Italy sniffed and just then realized that there were tears falling down his face. Okay… he would cry now so when Veniciano wakes up he'd be all out of tears. Good plan. Good plan.

"Romano can I have a look at Veniciano?"

Spain tried to move his little brother from his arms.

"R-Roma-!"

**Bad move.**

* * *

AN: I had an insane urge to read Dark!Hetalia the other day but wound up not seeing much. After talking a bit with a friend I decided to write a fic with Dark!Romano. So far, it isn't that dark yet but I'm expecting gore to be big on this, at least I want it to be.

Do you guys have any suggestions on fics I could read though? I really want to read Dark!Hetalia XD

And thoughts on this. Prologue is short but it'll get longer.

Nique


	2. You Don't Know Me

He wondered if the world would mourn his disappearance. Would anyone cry? Would anyone care? Would someone dress in black and light a candle with thoughts of him? Would anyone want him back? Wish he was there with them instead of in a better place? Why did people call it a better place? It was so not a better place. Fucking trapped in nothingness. Floating in a black abyss.

Romano bit on his lip so hard it bled but he couldn't care less. His eyes focused hard on the tiled floor, knuckles white, his fists clenched shut. Hold it in. Don't make a big deal out of it. Hold it in. Hold it in. Keep it together or you'll only make it worse for everyone. Remember what happened with Spain? He had to knock you out. You have to keep calm. You have to keep it together. Or else- Or else-! They'd say they were right. Say you aren't good enough for this. To be Italy. Deep breaths. That's right.

Of course, easier said than done when he could practically hear their thoughts. Of course they weren't courteous enough to keep said thoughts to themselves. They were used to Italy not paying attention to them. They were used to Italy day dreaming about spaghetti. They were used to Italy spreading laughter during the meeting. And maybe they missed it. Maybe they too were hurting.

_"I wish Italy was here."_

_"What are you talking about? He's right there!"_

_"Not that Italy. The other one. **The nice one**."_

The nice one. The kind one. The cheerful one. The enthusiastic one. The friendly one. The gullible one. The dumb as ass-fuck one. The... The **loved** one.

They wanted Veniciano. They all wanted **him** back.

_"Still can't believe he's gone."_

No one could really. Who would be able to swallow such a hard truth? Nations had worried when they couldn't find Veniciano in Venice. No one had thought to look for Romano, Veniciano's brother because God forbid they be together. _Dio non voglia_ he be remembered. Had they bothered to think that, bothered to have done so maybe they would have found them sooner. And maybe...

Spain had been **stupid **enough not to be afraid to go to Rome. Not where his children lived, protected by the mafia. Spain had been **stupid** enough to restrain Romano as Veniciano fell to the floor. Spain had been **stupid** enough to let Romano hit him, kick him, bite him, curse him. Spain had been **stupid** enough... to tell Romano that everything would be alright.

Well it wasn't. It wasn't fucking all right. **Nothing** was fucking all right. He was tired. He was broken. He wanted to grieve. He wanted to cry. But no. He wasn't allowed to cry. If he cried, if he broken down right when he needed to be stable and strong then his people would definitely feel the shift in balance. He had to be fucking strong. For Italy, for Veniciano, but more importantly for himself.  
_  
"I know. What kind of older brother would let such a thing happen without even doing a thing?"  
_  
Romano breathed deeply. Deep. Deep. Deep. He wanted them to die and shut up. Maybe just the second one. They didn't know anything. Not one damn thing. They shouldn't talk. They shouldn't even think. Not about Italy and most especially not about what he was fucking feeling right now. They had no right because they would **not** be able to understand a damn inkling of how God fucking broken he felt.

That was all right though. Romano... Romano was strong. He had to be strong.

_"He's selfish. Probably doesn't care Italy is gone."__  
_  
But Italy wasn't gone. It wasn't. He wasn't. He was Italy too. Veniciano... Had done what he wanted to do. No one- No one had stabbed him but _himself_. It had been his hand that drove the knife. No one had forced him, grabbed him, tied him, nor threatened him to do so. That knife was the bloody fuckers knife- Oh _Dio_ it was the same knife that the idiot used to cut that awful crap called wurst for his so called improved sauces.

Romano felt sick just thinking about it. Spaghetti sauce would never be the same. So much red. There had been so much fucking red. On his fatigue, on his brother's fatigue, the floor fuck there had been so much!

_"You know what? It actually feels that way."_

What? Romano's head turned. No. No. Nonononono. He was still here. He was still Italy. **He was here dammit! Don't fucking ignore him!****  
**  
_"I just wish things could have turned out different."_

Romano's eyes prickled with the more than familiar sensation of building tears. He remained stubborn, holding it in, refusing to let anything fall.

Deep breath in. Out. In. Out.

They wished for something different? They wished that it was him that had disappeared? They wished that it was Veniciano that stayed? Is that what they fucking wished for?

Well God fucking damn it. He wished for that too. All the damn fucking time! He wanted his fratellino back! He wanted to see him smile! He wanted someone to sneak into his bed! He wanted unlimited pasta! He wanted jogs! He wanted a reason to fly to Berlin and yell at the potato bastards so he doesn't have to explain his visiting a certain ex-nation! He-!

**Prussia!**

"Roma?" Spain was still stupid enough to approach him. "Let's get you home, si?"

**_Prussia._****  
**  
"Spain."

_... Prussia._

"Yes Roma?"

**An _ex_-nation.**

"Take me to Berlin."

Spain's eyes gleamed with conflicted emotion but he nodded his head and did as he was asked.

It had been Romano's first request since Veniciano's death and Dios if Spain wasn't going to make it happen.

Four hours and a few favors with his friends later Spain watched as the other nation sat himself on a plane and set his eyes out the window. "Roma, Roma are you well?"

Romano kept his eyes out the window and took in a deep breath and so very slowly let it out. "Yes big brother Spain."

Spain's eyes widened but he said nothing lest he upset Romano. He didn't need any more tears to come from his young charge.

In Rome, behind a glass case lavishly decorated with roses and baby's breath Veniciano's hair was turning a shade darker than it originally was and his lips were fuller, absurdly turning a shocking shade of ruby red.

Spain timed the moments he chanced looks at Romano but he knew with his heart and soul that his Romanito's skin was tanner than that.

_Dios_ it was already starting.

* * *

AN: I don't know why but I seem to not care about the chapter length atm. I usually post chapter between three thousand to four thousand words. Anyways, I seem to be making things hard for Romano. Just building things up before he snaps. The moment he snaps things will get gore-y and I think most nations might die.

I'm so glad you liked it **Rani-Girl **and **Guest: **Uhm, I'm sorry but I don't quite understand by what you meant with that.

Thoughts on this chapter.

Nique


	3. What Hurts The Most

There had been a funeral. As absurd and crazy as that sounded because… nations _didn't…_ n_obody would have_ noticed… except **everybody** did.

It had been beautiful. Flowers from every country and nation in the world had been brought to Venice. The people of Italy had no idea what was happening, but the sky had been dark and barely anyone had been outside anyways as rain poured down from the high heavens above. It was if the entire world... Nein, the entire universe knew. A country had fallen.

Italy had been placed on a gondola and had floated down the water canals of his city. It had been Hungary's idea. She kept pace with Italy's floating vessel from inside a gondola of her own. Her eyes had been glued to her young charge, tears falling as she had not been ashamed to show just how much she loved Italy. Beside her Austria had no qualms being used as a towel. His grip on Hungary hadn't been loose at all. Prussia had been in this gondola as well, keeping a firm hold of Germany as their gondolas drifted on along the water, it's usually smooth surface disrupted by the piercing needles of rain.

France was quiet as the entourage moved forward and for the first time in perhaps forever, South Italy had no qualms being close to the other nation. There had been no screaming for protection or shrieking in fear. The other half of Italy… the _only _half of Italy, didn't seem too bothered, in fact, he seemed completely out of it. In Spain's arms, beside France, Poland, and Japan. It had been arranged this way. Countries that had been terribly close to Italy had requested that they be there right beside him as he had a final round around his city.

Other nations like America, England, Russia, China, the Nordics, the rest of the Asian countries had come as well for moral support as well as to pay their respects. No one liked a fallen country. Not now when everything was peaceful and could be solved without shedding blood or war.

It had been sixty days since a number of gondolas followed after a lone one covered in a number of flowers. It had been the one thing Romano had said anything about. Italy had no national flower and Veniciano loved any and all flowers. Hence the horribly eye-hurting mess that looked like a rainbow had thrown up on it but everyone had agreed that it would have made Italy happy. Especially the edelweiss...

Still, it had been sixty days.

**Germany was still in mourning. **

The first person to notice that Italy… Nein, Veniciano, had been missing was West, it was always West. Given the amount of time North spent with him, nobody could blame him for being the first to notice. Then Germany didn't know where to start looking. Perhaps sanity and sensibility had escaped him the moment Italy's boss reminded them of their crumbling economy. A change was needed, _something drastic_. It had been made clear that only South had been talked to by Italy's boss so it was a complete mystery as to why it was _North _going MIA.

It just hadn't made sense until… well.

Prussia had seen his little brother in many states over the years, and even with that there hadn't been many. There was Germany laughing cockily, Germany drinking beer, Germany making cake, Germany trailing after him so that he wouldn't make a mess but he had never seen Germany so openly… hurting? Broken? Wrecked? Aching? Nein. None of those words were describing what he was looking. Nothing could express how utterly _distraught_ his kleinen bruder was.

More so, he had never seen South Italy… Romano, so _silent_. So… _empty_. Those eyes that were usually alight with fire, with heat, enough to burn buildings, fuel hell, and bring courage to the hearts of the Mafia family Romano was so keen on proclaiming his children. There had been none of that as Spain restrained Romano. None of it as nations recovered Veniciano from the floor.

Romano had been hysterical, nonsensical, and basically gone from his mind as he sobbed and thrashed in Spain's arms. But there had been none of the fire that they had all come to know as South Italy's bold fierceness. There had just been _sorrow, incredulity, shock, _and _utmost horror_.

It had taken both France and Prussia to knock one brother out as Spain couldn't find it in himself to do so and it had taken basically every other nation to calm Germany down after setting sights on the fallen Veniciano.

Prussia stared at his ceiling and breathed deeply.

He loved both halves of Italy equally. Veniciano and Romano were both adorable countries, each with their own unique qualities and characteristics that the other half didn't have. Contrary to popular belief, Prussia didn't prefer one over the other. It was just it was harder to approach Romano who had difficulties opening up to other nations. Heck the kid _insulted everyone he met_ **but sent everyone tomato baskets anyways**. Spain didn't force him, Spain couldn't force Romano to do shit let alone send people gift baskets filled with fucking **to-ma-toes**! Fruit that he would rather die than give away, especially when it was home grown by himself.

_Why was it so hard to see that?_

Then again, Prussia hadn't bothered to check on South Italy either. He just assumed like everybody else that Ita… _North_ Italy needed more attention. Okay, he was going to be honest, Romano hadn't even slipped his mind. All he had been able to focus on was Veniciano because West was Italy-this and Italy-that and mein Gott if he hadn't been agitated that day.

He wondered what had happened to Veniciano's body. It had been… when asked, it wasn't because Prussia wouldn't tell them what he was still doing here as a personification of a country that doesn't even exist anymore. It's that he **couldn't_. _**He could make up a bunch of Scheiße about how he was just **_that awesome_** but when the truth flowed in… he just didn't know.

How _could_ he know? How could _he _know? How could he _know? _Being a nation didn't come with effin manuals! If it did then it would have been a hell of a lot easier on all of them! Everyone would know why Canada kept disappearing that way. Everyone would know why South Korea was _just _South Korea. Everyone would know why Prussia was still here. But no one knew any of that crap. No one. No fucking one. At the end of the day Prussia had to consider things, what _did _they know?

_'I know I'm lucky to be here. I know I should be gone like everybody else who's done with their time_.' But maybe there was a reason. Maybe he was still needed. But did that mean that the countries that disappeared weren't? Rome, Germania, his role models, his brothers? Gott… so many of them had already fallen. Why? Why did it happen? A slip in the economy? Sceiße! What the fuck were alliances for? And these were the **_Italy brothers_** for crying out loud! Spain, Germany, and France were all too willing to help. And from them were Belgium, Japan, and England and from them were Netherlands, China, and America and from them came Canada and Gott the list just goes **_on and on and fucking on_**!

Prussia closed his eyes and took in more deep breaths. Pride hadn't been the problem. He was sure that neither Romano nor Veniciano were prideful nations. If they were they wouldn't run away from England so much.

What had made this happen? Gott…

_Honk Honk!_

Prussia sat up from his bed and ran a hand through his hair. It mused whatever neatness it had and nothing could keep his inner neat-freak at bay for long. He paused by the mirror long enough to pat the wayward locks down before meeting his guests.

Gilbird had chirped at him questioningly from where he had settled on his shoulder as he thundered up the steps into the living room and towards the front door. "Yes Gilbird. I'm getting answers and I'm getting them now."

He opened it to welcome his… _guests._

Spain looked a little like himself and nothing like the pale shadow that had hovered over Romano over the past few days with his axe in hand ready to swing at anyone that dared upset his _Romanito_ and Romano… Prussia's breath caught.

**"What the actual fuck?"**

* * *

_"Ve fratello?" _

_"Hmm..." _

_"Was the lasagna nice?" _

_"Of course it was idiot. You don't really need me to tell you that you make the best pasta in the world do you?" _

_"Ve and fratello makes the best pizza in the world!" _

_"Damn right I do." _

_"We make a great time, right fratello?" _

_"Always Veniciano." _

_"Fratello?" _

_"Oh Dio what is it? I am **trying** to nap!" _

_"A-Ah just... why do you hate Germany?" _

_"What? Where did that come from? And I don't **hate** the potato bastard. Tch. I just don't... t-trust... him." _

_"Why not? He's been a great ally right? He hasn't done anything wrong right? Did he **do **something wrong and I didn't know about it? A-Ah fratello you have to tell me!" _

_"Hn. He didn't do anything wrong. He's a good boy. Got to sleep Veniciano." _

_"Oh all right. for a second you had me worried! Well... Siesta time... Fratello?"_

_"What now?"_

_"Sing for me?" _

_"Fuck no." _

_Then Romano started humming. __It went on for a while until Veniciano's chest fell and rose steadily. Romano smiled sadly at Veniciano and consoled himself with letting his fingers run through Veniciano's hair. "Dio help me if another one of those bastards hurt you Veniciano. I don't think I can take you crying over another one of them. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Damn Holy Roman Empire."_

* * *

AN: Still at the one thousands but it's more than the first or second chapter. I realized I need to proof read the previous chapters, I think I'll do that now... or later... I'm making the most of my summer. It's ending in two days and I'm back to school (college whelp). Anyways you're responses made me so happy you know so I decided to write this part down. The chapter that Romano snaps will most probably be the next one during Prussia and his talk. Are you excited?

Thank you so much **Viscount Edmund Allenby, Guest, TheDeadOne28, SilverDawn1313,** and **Fruitstogether**! I'm glad you liked it and I know it's very vague but I hope you'll stick around till we clear all the confusion.

Thoughts on this chapter.

Nique


	4. Who You Are

Something lodged itself into Prussia's throat and it refused to budge. Much like himself, he remained frozen, unmoving even as Romano walked into the room, head held high but eyes lowered down to the ground. That in itself was a telling sign. Romano never looked down for anyone, not Spain, not Belgium, and most definitely not Prussia.

"R-Romano." Prussia stammered and inwardly winced. The awesome Prussia never stammered. He cleared his throat (the action not helping that thick feeling) and tried again, taking deep breaths to collect his nerves. He stepped forward and moved to place his hands on Romano's shoulders.

He wasn't pushed away. No protesting shouts, no complaints, and no cursing.

"What the fuck? What the actual fuck Vyes?" Prussia pulled the other nation closer, his eyes roving over his pale face. That was another sign. South Italy wasn't called Midday for nothing. Romano's skin was a beautiful pale shade, almost as if... Veniciano's... Mein Gott. Prussia's mind felt like it just combusted and he couldn't even spare his best friend a glance much less care about his presence, though he knew that Spain was just there.

"Not..." Romano's cheeks colored a slight pink. He teetered on the spot. "Not my fault bastard. D-Dont... don't know what's going on."

Prussia worried on his bottom lip. He had an idea but he was hoping so hard that it wasn't what he thought it was. Not a lot of people could handle it and more often a country would himself succumbing to the feeling of blissful numbness. It would be better compared to resisting the pull. "Vyes... Vyes how are you feeling?"

Romano groaned but didn't say anything, shaking his head as he continued to teeter or he would have had Prussia not been holding onto his shoulders.

Prussia tried again. "Vyes?"

Romano remained silent, his hazel eyes staring at the wall behind Prussia's head, totally floating, lost in his own thoughts before they disappeared behind fluttering eyelashes and when they opened again... "Fuck!"

Prussia pulled Romano even closer, his knuckles turning white as he firmly gripped the other nation's shoulders as if for life. He took a moment to shake the brunette, not even noticing Spain who had dropped his axe in surprise and was screaming at him to let Romano go.

"Fight it!" Prussia yelled. He shook Romano some more. "Dammit Vyes! Fight it! I know it's hard but you've gotta fight the merging!"

* * *

_"Romano, I'm going to be taking Feliciano away for a while. Just a short trip here and there." _

_"Oh... How short is short Nonno?" _

_"Enough time that yo__u'll know about raising a family." _

_"A family?! B-But I'm not old enough to have a family! Nonno what are you saying?! This is crazy!" _

_"Not that kind of family Romano. I meant_ _**our** __family. You will be their father and they shall be your children. You will keep the streets of Italy safe and sound yes?" _

_"W-What about Feliciano, Nonno?" _

_"I will keep him safe. You on the other hand, I want you to be able to handle yourself and your brother too I guess when the time comes and I'm gone." _

"_Can't... Can't I learn to raise my family while with you and Feli?" _

_"No Romano. You are staying here and that's final." _

_"But-!" _

_"No buts. I want you to trust me and to listen to me when I ask you to remain here. It will be the best for all of us. You will not grow the way you need to if you're off gallivanting around the world. I ask you to do me this one favor. Can you do that for me?" _

_"Yes Nonno." _

_"Good boy. Come along Feliciano." _

_"Ve~ Bye bye fratello! Ti amo!" _

_"... Goodbye."_

* * *

_Dammit West. _

Prussia struggled against the chains (that rightfully belonged inside his little brother's big black box away from the public eye mind) and he kicked and yelled when they wouldn't give even an inch. Romano had done an insanely great job with making sure he wouldn't be able to get away, his hands behind his back, his legs and head being the only thing free.

The person in front of him watched his attempts with a small smile that unnerved him and maybe even scared him. He had never seen South Italy smile. At least not this way. It was an absurdly coy tilt of his lips that drew attention to his entire face.

It shocked Prussia to see it.

"Cosa?" Romano's smile widened further as he mindlessly stroked Gilbird's fluffy head. "Everybody said that smiles suited Italy. Well aren't I Italy too? What am I saying, there is no Veniciano anymore and Seborga is nowhere to be found. There is only one Italy now. Me. So, shouldn't smiles suit me? They should, si?"

"What the fuck happened Vyes." Prussia's eyebrows pulled together. He momentarily ceased his struggling. In the past two months no one had heard anything from South… from Italy. The other nations had respected that. Their fellow nation was grieving. No one had gotten a clear answer on what happened either. Just that Veniciano was no more. Romano was too distraught to speak. Was too numbed to explain. No one had the heart to force the heartbroken nation to tell them what had exactly happened anyway. There were far more less cruel ways to torture somebody. But now, the way Romano was speaking, it was as if… "Vyes… I have to ask."

"What?" Romano lifted an eyebrow, fingers still stroking Gilbird's head.

"Did you kill Veniciano?"

Romano's eyes turned to stone. "Come cazzo si può chiedere che?"

"I _had_ to. Gott, I just _had to ask_." Prussia hissed out through gritted teeth. Romano had taken a step forward and grabbed a fistful of Prussia's hair, tugging harshly. The ex-nation weathered through it, better him than Gilbird, who was still cradled in Romano's other hand. "You sound almost as if you're happy about being the only Italy!"

"Fuck that." Romano snarled, both his hands tightening around Prussia's hair and Gilbird who let out a terrified chirp. "What kind of brother, no, what person would want someone else dead? Would want someone else gone? Contrary to popular belief I do have a heart. You of all people should know that idiota bastardo!"

Prussia's heart dropped from his chest to his feet and he looked away from the accusing look brown eyes sent him scathingly. A lump formed in his throat and he tried to swallow it. It wouldn't go down.

"That's what I thought." Romano's fingers loosened their hold and he let them fall down to cup Prussia's jaw, stroking the pale flesh. "I… Veniciano had done a brave but stupid thing. He… He sacrificed himself for Italy. He thought that I could run the country better than he would. That I would save our people. _Dio he's such an idiot_."

Prussia resisted leaning into the Italian's soft caress. This was not the time to fall back to his feelings or his memories or the insane desire to just get out of these chains and grab Romano and _never ever let go_. There was something seriously wrong with the other nation. The merging was affecting him strongly, and at the moment he was most obviously not strong enough to resist. Prussia knew though that somewhere inside, Romano was fighting. It explained the _instability._

"How could he think that way?" Romano whispered. He was staring straight at Prussia, but he was most obviously not there, his mind far away. "Doesn't he know how different our two halves are? You can't make a boot without the heel or the throat. _Ebete_."

"Vyes…" Prussia cleared his throat, his entire body thrumming as he seized his chance. That was _Romano _right there. "Get me out of these chains will you?"

"And why should I?"

"I wanna hug you."

_Perhaps they weren't too late yet._

* * *

_"Where the fuck is my tie?!" _

_"On the headboard." _

_"My boots?" _

_"Left one's in the bathroom, right one's... oh here it is." _

_"Give me that! Fuck! My pins! I can't show up without my-." _

_"Gott calm down will you? Ita-cakes won't care if you come home with one less pin. You have like a hundred of them anyways." _

_"... Shut up. And why do you call my brother that? He is not a pastry!" _

_"Yeah? But he's sweet and a huge stress reliever like most pastries." _

_"Hmph." _

_"Hey now, I can see why Spain calls you tomato. Do you want a nickname too?" _

_"Fuck no!" _

_"I'll take that as a yes. Hmm... well Grumpy could totally work-"_

_"I am ten seconds from castrating you and your so called five meters Prussia." _

_"but- hey wait a second, so called? So called? Fuck that! You had it in you last night!" _

_"S-Shut up you big mouthed bastard! A little decency would be appreciated!" _

_"Not when you insult me and my nether regions. You were so feeling the fullness of my five meters when you were moaning my name and saying yes out lou- that's it!" _

_"What's it?" _

_"Vyes." _

_"Caso?" _

_"I shall call you Vyes." _

_"And where the fuck did your unawesome brain get that one?" _

_"Romano... Lovino. Sure is a lot of no's for someone who kept screaming yes." _

_"W-Wha... I... Fuck you! I was so not saying yes!" _

_"But ah, I didn't say you were 'saying' yes, I said you were **screaming**_ _it." _

_"Fuck you!" _

_"I don't hear a denial, Vyes." _

_"J-Just shut up you stupid bastard." _

_"Whatever you say, Vyes."_

* * *

AN: Well there it is. I seriously have no idea where I pulled this chapter from. Last time I said that there'd be carnage. Where is the carnage in this? None! I think I wanted Romano's more firm side. Did that even come out right? I hope no one's confused with what happened asdfkl;. I'm sorry if this is a rather poor chapter, but I've rewritten the thing four times (twice because the dang thing wasn't saving properly and I kept losing my work).

I will work around this chapter, hopefully the next one will be better. Romano's going to lose all his sense in the next one and will just go batshit crazy and I promise in the next chapter there will definitely be blood and drama. First one to go will be... well, it's a surprise. Also there seems to be Past!Prumano. I don't know how that wormed itself in there but there you go.

Thank you for your reviews the last chapter and I apologize for such a long wait (blame College) **SilverDawn1313, Fruitstogether, **and **TheDeadOne28**. I hope no one's bothered by the implied boylove.

Thoughts on this chapter?

Nique


End file.
